Recent data suggest that the taxanes and topotecan have significant activity in small cell lung cancer as a first line agent, or in patients who have relapsed more than 3 months from their prior therapy. The activity of these agents warrants additional investigation to determine the optimal method of combining them. Although we anticipate this combination of topotecan and docetaxel would ultimately be tested in a Phase II trial in SCLC, we have left this Phase I, dose-seeking study open to patients with incurable diseases of any tumor types, given the activity of these agents in breast, NSCLC, and ovarian cancer.